lo siento
by Runo Lamas
Summary: hoy me equivoque, me precipite Pero por favor lo siento runo xfavor no te vallas quedate conmigo .resiste te amo YO TAMBIEN TE AMO


**hola buenas noches a todos o buenos dias . aca es de noche a si que bueno sigamos es es un song-fic de mi pareja favorita DAN Y RUNO sigamos**

**BAKUGANS Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**

**cancion : lo siento - belinda ( se que la cancion es en femenino , pero aqui sera en version masculino jijiji )**

* * *

**Ay...ay...ay...ay...ay **

**Dime tu si me miras a mi **  
**No soy el niño que antes fui **  
**Me aleje de tu amor, that's right. **  
**Quiero pensar que se puede cambiar **  
**La luna llena por el sol **  
**En un eclipse total. **

**Se fue como el viento **  
**¿Por qué acabo?**

una joven peli azul de ejos verde esmeralda de una edad de 16 años . llamada RUNO . iva caminando con su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida . se llamaba DAN - el tenia su cabello castaño y sus ojos rojos bien intensos con la misma edad q ella .ellos eran amigo desde los 8 años , en todo ese largo tiempo no solo fueron amigos sino los mejores . ellos tenian un secreto , el secreto era q su amor era mutuo pero ninguno se atrevia a decirlo . la joven por miego a ser rehazada y el joven por su simple y tonto orgullo . pero unh dia la joven con animos se lo iva a decir

en el camino a casa por el parque a su lado iva dan . estaban charlando muy felices con sus helados en la mano . era un dia soleado y la gente salia tranquilamente . pero en un instante la joven puso cara de seriedad y preocupacion

**Ay...ay... haría todo porque estuvieras aquí,  
Oh...oh... lo siento  
Ay...ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipite  
Pero por favor...oh...oh...lo siento.**

Ah...ah... lo siento

runo : dan ?- con la cabeza agachada

dan : q sucede ? - confundido

runo : quiero confesarte algo ...

dan parandose de golpe en el camino : q cosa runo

runo . pues ... primero prometeme q nuestra amistad no cambiara nada con esto si ?

dan : runo a q te refieres ?¿

runo : solo prometelo si ?

dan . esta bien lo prometo ahora dimelo ...

**En la pared tu retrato colgué  
La via sin ti no pinta igual,  
Se borro tu color, that's right  
Tanto dolor por un simple error  
Que no consigo entender  
Vuelve mi amor otra vez**

Se fue como el viento  
¿Por qué acabo?

runo : dan tu ... digo yo ... te amo - al fin aliviada de decirlo

dan : runo ...- no sabia q decir_ runo me ama... ME AMA... yo tambien te amo pero n puedo no puedo mi popularidad bajaria y ya no lo seria lo lamento runo enserio pero no puedo debo mantener mi estilo en el colegio - _yo ... lo lamento .. pero yo no te amo - friamente - ni- ni siquiera me gutas ... solo te veia como una amiga

runo : como q me "veias como una amiga" - con la voz entre cortada y levantando la cabeza mostrando sus finas lagrimas

dan : como oiste ... - _lo lamento runo pero ya no puedo ser tu amigo quedaria como un rompe corazones en la escuela_ - ya no somos amigo - friamente

runo : pero dan ... tu me prometiste ... Q LO NUESTRO NO CAMBIARIA- llorando aun mas

dan agarrandola de los brazos : ENTIENDE RUNO COMO QUIERES Q DESPUES DE ESTO SIGAMOS SIENDO AMIGOS - _lo lamento runo pero esto ya no puede continuar ya no_

**Ay...ay... haría todo porque estuvieras aquí,**

**Oh...oh... lo siento  
Ay...ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipite  
Pero por favor...oh...oh...lo siento.**

Ah...ah... lo siento

runo : dan ... por favor - rogando

dan : vete runo ...- bajando la cabeza - vete ... Q TE VALLAS DE AQUI - gritando tan fuerte q runo se espanta y sale corriendo

runo salio corriendo sin saber ad onde iva no le importaba salio corriendo y empezo a cruzar la calle pero no se percato de q un auto pasaba por alli y la atropello los gritos de las mujeres q pasaban por alli resonabanpor el lugar . la joven sintio como sus huesos se rompian , sentia un fuerte golpe en el estomago , en todo su cuerpo , menos en su corazon ya q al corazoncito lo habia roto su ex-mejor amigo . y de pronto callo al suelo vio el cielo y miro su color , era celeste como su cabllo , pero vio como las nubes se acercaban .

**En mi mente...tu recuerdo estará  
Impaciente...yo esperare  
Fácilmente...dejare este dolor, si cambias de parecer.**

despues de la salida de runo dan se sentia mal la amaba pero puso su orgullo y popularidad en frente . luego de un rato sintio gritos de unas nujeres , giro la cabeza y vio en la calle a su lado como unos cabellos celestes se desparramaban por la calle y lo reconocio enseguida eran los cabellos de su ex-mejor amiga . salio corriendo y la vio tirada en el suelo adentro de un pequeño charco de sangre . se tiro al suelo y la recogio apoyandola en su pecho la vio y sintio un remordimiento en su corazon . vio como sus ojos se cerraban no sabia q hacer su amada se moria y por su culpa . la tenia en brazos y no sabia q hacer ...

**Ay...ay... I am sorry...haría todo porque estuvieras aquí **  
**Oh...oh lo ...siento **  
**Ay...ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipité **  
**Pero por favor...oh ...oh ...lo siento. **

sintio el corazon de la chica dejar de latirdan : runo resiste por favor , perdoname esto es mi culpa no debi tratarte asi por favor lo siento - escondio su rostro en el pecho de la joven moribunda - resiste ya la ambulancia vendra

runo abriendo los ojos un poco : re...cien ahor...a dejas tu... orullo de lado - dan le vanto la mirada - te ... lo dire una ves mas ... te amo...- y con eso cayo en un sueño profundo

dan : runo ... yo tambien te amo - vio como cerraba los ojos y su cabeza caia - mo te vallas xfavor te necesito ...- vio q no funcionaba - yo tambien te amo ... TE AMOOO...- y solto en llanto ya termino su vida acabo y todo por su estupido orgullo . si no hubiera puesto en frente a su orgullo esto no hubiera pasado . el AMOR DE SU VIDA no estaria muerta - un lo siento no puede arreglar esto

**Ay...ay... haría todo porque estuvieras aquí, **  
**Oh...oh... lo siento **  
**Ay...ay... hoy me equivoque, me precipite **  
**Pero por favor...oh...oh...lo siento_._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAA ME QUIERO MATAR ES EL FIC MAS TRISTE Q ESCRIBI XQ DEJE MORIR A RUNO **

**bueno perdon por eso pero dejen review plis **


End file.
